Eien no Rival
Eien no Rival is the third character song album released on September 10, 2014. It's titular track is performed by Kominato Haruichi's voice actor, Natsuki Hanae. The two dramas included feature Haruichi as well as Sawamura and Ryosuke, voiced by Ryota Ohsaka and Nobuhiko Okamoto respectively. Track Listing # Eien no Rival # Original Drama ~Haruichi&Ryosuke&Sawamura~ (PART 1) # Original Drama ~Haruichi&Ryosuke&Sawamura~ (PART 2) # Eien no Rival (instrumental) Original Drama Part one of the drama CD: Ryo calls Haruichi out to tell him not to call him "brother" anymore, since they're rivals for the same position. Haruichi tries to call him "Kominato-senpai", but Ryo finds it too weird. They try "Ryo-san" but Haruichi fears that he'll slip into habit and call him "Ryo-chan" instead. Sawamura Eijun appears and interrupts the brothers, complaining about Kuramochi. The conversation veers towards showing respect by calling the upperclassmen "senpai." Ryo points out that Eijun doesn't want to call people "senpai" when he hasn't acknowledged them yet. Eijun is quite happy that Ryo understands him well. The conversation then changes to whether or not Eijun can remember people's names. Haruichi says the regular's surname, to which Eijun must reply with their real name. As they go through names, Eijun takes some time with most names. When Haruichi says "Mi," Eijun replies with "Miyuki Kazuya" without hesitation (According to Eijun, it's because they're a battery). When Haruichi says "Kominato," Eijun starts by saying "Haruichi" before switching to " Ryousuke-niisan" (The excuse being that Haruichi is easier to remember). Eijun admits that he made sure to memorize everyone's names, using the batter announcement during the games. Then Ryo finishes the challenge by asking who "Ota-buchou" is. Eijun cannot recall and is scolded by Ryo before running off. Haruichi is able to recall the person's full name, much to Ryo's surprise (because Ryo also didn't know the name). CD Drama Translation by http://mage-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/96871674749/haruichi-character-songs-original-drama-cd Part two of the drama CD: Haruichi finds Eijun by the vending machine, trying to buy a drink. According to Eijun, “Cheetah-senpai” claimed that if you pressed two buttons at once, you'll get two for the price of one. Haruichi shoots down the idea and decides to buy juice if Eijun's going to be indecisive about what he wants to drink. Eijun tries to press two buttons at the same time for Haruichi, and Haruichi stops him saying that he doesn't like tomato juice. When Haruichi isn't looking, Eijun tries to press the tomato juice again, only to be stopped. Eijun pretends that he wasn't doing anything by imitating Miyuki's laugh; Haruichi isn't fooled at all. After Eijun keeps pressuring him to get the tomato juice, Haruichi gives up and lets Eijun buy his drink first and offers to press the two buttons for Eijun. Eijun says that Sawamura family only drinks tea, and gives Haruichi two options: cold and hot tea. This segways into their talk about family and what it's like to be a single child vs having siblings. Haruichi suggests that Eijun ask Ryo to be his brother, but Ryo appears to decline. He teasingly asks Haruichi how he'd feel about Ryo not being his brother, and Haruichi admits that he's never thought about it. He recalls that his room was too large and lonely after Ryo left for Seidou, so he'd prefer to have Ryo as his older brother always. Ryo goes to buy juice, and ends up getting two cans, which upsets Eijun because he wanted to be the one to get two cans. Eijun asks if it's okay to call Ryo “Onii-san”, to which Ryo points out that he already does that. Eijun changes it to “Lucky onii-san” and promptly gets beaten. Ryo gives the extra juice to Haruichi, but Haruichi is uncertain about it. So Ryo buys him a new juice, which turns out to be tomato juice. CD Drama Translation by http://mage-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/97059350989/haruichi-character-songs-original-drama-cd Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= Tobenakute mo sora takaku Nobashita te de kuraitsuku bōru Gurabu-sabaki de mukaikaze mikata ni shiyou Dakedo madamada! Kodomo no koro kara no Akogareno aniki ga subete Onaji dohyō ni tachitakute gamusharadatta Ima, koko ni iru! Senobi shite mo mienai ashita wa Mokusei batto de kirisaku Metta nai chansu nogasanai tame Doryokunara oshimanai Muchūde oikaketa senaka ni Mōsugu chikadzuku yo! Mattete Aniki ni mitome raretai Tomoni mezasu no sa Final game Kakan ni yunifōmu-ippai ni Tsumekonda gokan de shōbu Kassai abitara Ureshīkeredo terekusai Sekimen gattsupōzu Don'na pinchina bamen mo Zettai ni kitai ni kotaetai Tada hitasura ni Sunao ni tachimukau nda Sore shika dekinai Tayorinaku mietara nerai-me Saikō no shīn de uragiru! Kyōshinzō tte iunara soreha Aniki ate no chōsen-jō Makezugirai ga kitaeta hāto wa Nitamono dōshi no sō, DNA Aniki o itsuka koetai Tanoshi mitai na Survival game Aniki, ite kurete arigatō Son'na ko to iwanai yo Datte omowanai hi wanai Mewotojite tatte sonzai-kan Muchūde oikaketa senaka ni Mōsugu chikadzuku yo! Mattete Aniki ni mitome raretai Tomoni mezasu no sa Final game Futari de tsukamou Final game References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Album